Servants or Lovers Melizabeth
by PrincessItsuki
Summary: Demons, they captured all the goddesses that they would use as toys or satisfaction. Meliodas and his brothers think they've chosen a perfect someone to satisfy their entertainment, but what if they fell in love with someone else that each of the brothers carries?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story I've created on but Please tell me if its bad or not xD

The three demon princes were getting devastatingly bored, Sitting on their thrones, deciding which toy would make them satisfied. If they didn't satisfy their pleasures then they would be sent to work in the castle. "None Of these women are eye-catching." Meliodas sighed at that thought. He saw a silverette who was quiet, He was about to go and claim her until Meliodas's older brother did. "I Like this one. I'll take her," he said, snatching her as she eagerly pulled away. "I suppose brother got the better-looking one." Meliodas sighed. He walked up to a girl with short purple hair."Whats your name?" He said with a deep tone.

"Veronica... Lioness..." she whispered. "I Suppose you will do," Meliodas said as he took her to his room. Zeldris, on the other hand, found a girl with long, purple hair to satisfy his greed. He also hired a maid, named Gelda. Back with Meliodas, Veronica kept disobeying Him. "Jeez, your no-good Moral," I said, rubbing my golden locks. "Oh trust me, You wouldn't like it if you let your guard down with me. From now on I follow my own rules." Veronica said, walking out of the room to her sister Elizabeth. Margrette.

(Btw forgot to Mention this is Meliodas's Point of View) He walked outside his room to the garden to see if there were any souls to eat until he saw a Silver-haired princess falling from the sky. before she hit the ground, he grabbed her and fell with her, taking most of the pain with him. "Ow... Fuck..." He mumbled. The silver-haired beauty was sitting on top of his chest, She quickly got off and apologised.

"S-Sorry! I Didn't mean to!" She healed me. 'Never once has a goddess did that in history...' he thought. "Whats your name, and why the hell was you falling from the sky?" I said. "Prince Esstorssa told me if I didn't jump from the window he would cut my sister's neck... And My name is Elizabeth Liones... and you must be Meliodas." SHe said Normally.

"You're not afraid?" He said shocked. "Well, why would I be, You seem really nice!" She said in joy. "Nice... haven't heard that one yet." He chuckled under his breath. "You should get back to Estarossa. You don't want to get my brother mad, he gets it from me."

"O-Okay and thank you, Veronica can be a handful." Elizabeth chuckled, walking back to the castle. "What a strange goddess... I like her." He smirked. He flew back into the castle. Seeing Zeldris yelling at Margrette.

I shrugged it off and headed back into my room. Veronica was standing there, with her arms crossed. "Why the hell where you talking to my sister?" She said angrily. "Well, she's hot for a starter," I smirked at Veronica's disgusted face. "Stay away from her. You can use me when you want but all I ask is that you leave her alone." She replied. "Sorry, but shes caught my attention. She may belong to my brother but that doesn't mean I can't snatch her away." He smirked as a Maid came in with Our lunch.

"S-Sorry to interrupt Master Meliodas and Princess Veronica... Here are your meals." She placed it on the table and bowed as she left. "Princess Veronica?" My head tilted in confusion.

"Yes, Princess Veronica, Daughter of the goddess clan, and my sisters as well, Princess Margrette, Princess Elizabeth." She quickly took her meal and walked out of the room.

"Princess Elizabeth... I like the sound of that." I smirked.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heat Beginnings

This is Meliodas's Pov, I hope you enjoy!

It was the middle of the night, I kept tossing and turning. Veronica was sleeping in the other guest bedroom. 'No surprise' I chuckled. I was shirtless, only wearing black leather pants. I went to the kitchen and saw Elizabeth and Estarossa. He was playing with her silver locks. "Hello brother, where your fellow maiden?" Estarossa asked. "She's not my maiden and if your speaking of Veronica shes asleep."

I said while locking eyes with the Silverette. "Don't be rude, greet your master's brother," Estarossa demanded. "Oh, My apologise... Good Morning Sir Meliodas." She said Cheerfully. "Well good morning to you princess." I chuckled at her red forming face. "Princess?" Estarossa said curiously.

"Well, of course, I've met her before and she's a princess from the goddess clan," I said while ordering the slaved cook to make something with alcohol. "Oh, Sir Meliodas, thank you for saving me," Elizabeth said as she curtsied to me. "Oi Puppet, I'm going to be gone for the whole day, And Brother, please watch her. She doesn't know when to obey her master." Estarossa said, kicking her head and walking out.

I helped her up. "You okay?" I asked. Elizabeth looked up to me in surprise. "O-Oh I-I'm-" Elizabeth was cut off when I picked her up bridal style. "S-Sir M-Meliodas!" She squealed me to put her down but I just gave her a smirk and ran to the garden.

"Where is he!" Veronica pestered a maid to tell her but they apologised as they were obligated not to. "Ugh!" She yelled as she sent the maids away. She went into the halls to find something fun to do. She peeked through and saw Estarossa in his office. She smirked and went in.

"Go away." He ordered her, keeping his eyes to the paper. "Mm, No thanks. I'm really bored and your brother won't let me go out so he ruined my life, The least I can do is bother you." Veronica said chuckling.

"Whatever," Estarossa said, reading some more documents. Veronica grabbed them and tossed them out the window. "WHAT THE HELL YOU MANGY SLAVE!" He yelled, But she'd only giggle. "Awh Calm down." She said as she pulled him to the garden. Only to Find Elizabeth and Meliodas over there.

They hid behind the bush as they were watching. "What the hell are we doing," Estarossa said. "Shh!" She said shushing him. Estarossa was pale and confused, A mire goddess girl shushing him?

"Sir Meliodas Put me down!" She giggled as she said. "Fine." He admitted to his defeat. They went near some blue and yellow flowers. "There So Pretty! Let's make flower crowns!" She said as she pleaded him with joy. "Fine, But I won't say I'm good at making them." He sighed, picking up some grass and flowers, a few 10 minutes later Meliodas still struggled while Elizabeth was on her third crown. "Awh Come on you can't be seriously still on your first one!" Elizabeth said. "It's harder then it looks okay!" He pouted. She found it cute.

Little Did she know Estarossa was watching the whole time. She Did something that Meliodas didn't expect at all. Elizabeth Leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sir Meliodas for today," Elizabeth said as she placed a flower crown on his head and ran back inside. Meliodas rubbed his cheek with a slight blush and his eyes were turning back to black so he could go inside.

Or at least, that's what Estarossa and Veronica thought.

"Caught you two," Meliodas said, making Estarossa and Veronica jump. "What were you doing spying? Jealous much?" Meliodas chuckled as he smirked. "No Brother! This imbecile was apparently 'bored' and she had to drag me along! Throwing My papers out the window!" Estarossa yelled loudly to tell him.

Zeldris POV:

"Where is that blonde brat of a brother of mine..." He growled under his breath. A Maid named Gelda came in and place some tea and some sweets that had no sugar in them. "Master Zeldris, Is something bothering you?" She replied. I shook my head. I opened my eyes to see a maid, with long plaited blonde hair. "No, Not at all. What is your name..." He said, without realising he's powers turned off. "Gelda, Gelda Destor..."

"I See, do you mind accompanying me to the Forest after I go to the main room to check up on my duties?" He asked, worried that she'd reject hes offer. "Of course!" She said lighting up. "Great, can you just call me Zeldris... Its better to have friends who don't treat you like royalty." He sighed. "Zeldris it is then, cheer up." She cupped hes cheeks and gave him a hug. "I might not know where the Demon king's brother grew up but I do know when someone needs a hug." Gelda Smiled as she let go and I waved her off. I went to the Main room and sat in my throne with Estarossa for about 30 minutes, waiting for Meliodas to arrive.

Meliodas POV:

I Activated my demon form. "Sorry I'm late," I said, Scratching my head. He sat in his throne. "Let's just get this over with." Estarossa sighed, Glaring at Meliodas who was giving Elizabeth teasing looks from across the room. After 20 minutes of deciding on reports. I stood up and put my hands behind my head and started walking. "Brother, where are you going?" Zeldris asked in an off tone. "Out, preferably with Estarossa's goddess," I smirked, I kept walking until Estarossa spoke up. "Brother, have you been growing feels for my Goddess... You have your own." Estarossa spoke up.

"Feelings...?" I chuckled at that and pulled Elizabeth out of the room with me. giving a cheeky smile at her red face. "S-Sir Meliodas!" She said, puffing as we stopped. "Are you okay..." She asked. I didn't respond cause I didn't know what she meant. I closed my eyes and puffed out. Only to feel something warm, it smelt like Vanilla and sweet strawberries. It was something that was Intoxicating me...

'Elizabeth...'


	3. Chapter 3

Meliodas POV:

After exploring my own kingdom with Elizabeth, I realised that I haven't seen Veronica around recently. I took Elizabeth back to her room and waved her off. I went to my room and heard yelling from Estarossa's room, Ah so that's where Veronica is.

I kept tossing and turning and heard a knock at the door, It was Gelda. Zeldris's Maid. "Come In," I said Gelda walked in with tea and some sweets that tasted like nothing, how I liked it. "I see whats going on," Gelda said giggling. "Huh What the hell are you talking about?" I said In a confused tone.

"You're lovesick Jealous!" Gelda kept on Giggling. "lovesick? What does that mean?" I said. "Oh, you'll find out sooner or later, Loverboy!" Gelda walked out. "How is she so confident talking to the demon king... no morals." I said sighing back.

I walked out to the balcony and stared at the moon. I heard Elizabeth's Balcony door open as well. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here princess," I smirked. "Well, Same goes for you, your highness." Elizabeth Giggled. "Whats with the 'Highness.'?" I said, 'Shes never called me that before.' "Well, Master Estarossa told me to call you that and call him master... I don't understand why."

"Don't worry about it." I sighed. "Could I ask, how are Veronica and Margrette?" Elizabeth said. "Oh, Margrette is going little nuts saying she saw a pink haired boy In blue armour who waved to her. And as for Veronica, she's having the time of her life annoying my brother." I chuckled.

"That sounds like her, let's hope my brother doesn't lash out," I mumbled. "Don't worry, I'm sure its the other way round," Elizabeth said, we spent hours talking. Afterwards, We waved goodbye and I went back to my room, I laid on my bed. 'Are you growing feelings for my goddess, you have your own.' Estarossa repeated inside of Meliodas's head. "Feelings... huh," I smirked and fell asleep.

Elizabeth POV:

I waved goodbye to Meliodas and entered the room. I heard a knock at my front door. I opened it and Estarossa was standing there. "Oi puppet, I need you to stop seeing my brother, he's been distracted lately at work, Stop being a pain and don't come near him,"Estarossa repeated.

"W-What! N-No!" I replied back steadily, I wasn't going to give up the only time I was happy in this dump place! "YOUR NOT TO EXIT THIS ROOM FROM NOW AND FORWARD," Estarossa said as he stomped out. I was sobbing. I headed my balcony door open and there was no one there. I sat on my bed looking down at the floor when I felt something pull me into there lap.

I quickly turned my head to See Meliodas, I turned my head back and was completely red! "S-S-Sir M-Meliodas!" I Said, still blushing. "What happened with Estarossa," Meliodas said hugging me. "H-He... said that I'm not allowed to see you... or come near you," I said, wiping my tears away. "Like hell, I'm not going to let that happen," Meliodas said. "Hehe, you always know how to cheer me up," I said, smiling.

"Hey, Elizabeth..." Meliodas said. "Y-Yes?" I turned facing him. He did something unimaginable. Something that people wouldn't do between the Goddess and Demon history. H-he k-k...' Even her thoughts couldn't say it. "See your tomorrow Princess," Meliodas said as she jumped off her balcony and went into his room.

I was still flustered. I laid on my bed and I kept on thinking about it until I fell asleep.

I woke up to see Estarossa. "Why are you so happy and red?" Estarossa said demandingly. "I don't care what you say... I'm not staying away from Meliodas." I said. Wiping away my sobs from yesterday. "Good to know." I saw Meliodas from the balcony as he said that. My face turned red.

"Brother! What are you doing here?" Estarossa shuddered. "Well, the thing is, I'm getting quite bored of Veronica's attitude and I'm here to take Elizabeth from your hands," Meliodas said as he put his hands behind his head. "No! You'll not." Estarossa said, putting a foot down. "I wasn't asking," Meliodas said as he picked me up and jumped out of the balcony and into the forest.

"M-MELIODAS! W-WERE ARE WE GOING, MASTER ESTORSSA WILL BE MAD!" I yelled. We suddenly stopped near a flower pouch. "He's not your master anymore. Your mine now." Meliodas said.

"Y-yours...?" I turned really red. "Mhm Mine." Meliodas declared as he pulled me to a demon garden with blooming dark flowers. "They're so pretty! I didn't know the demon world had this!" I gleed up.

"Well, The Demon world has a lot of things," Meliodas said as he scratched his head. "I guess I should take you back to the castle now." Meliodas picked me up. And on the way, I started to talk. "Estarossa will be mad when I get back to the room..." I mumbled. Meliodas began to laugh. "Oh princess, When I mean your mine, I mean it. You are in my room and you belong to me now."

We arrive at the castle, I place sleeping Elizabeth down on her bed and I lay in mine. "Sorry Brother, she's mine." I declared.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth POV:

I yawned and stretched my arms up. I saw Meliodas sleeping right next to me with hes arms tangled on my chest. I instantly turned red, when I tried to move hes arms just pulled me tighter. "You know, waking someone up from there sleep isn't very pleasant," Meliodas said. "S-Sorry!" I squeaked. We heard a knock at the door.

"Meliodas! I know you in there, the father wants to speak with you downstairs." Zeldris said, walking off. "Oh great, I'm not going to him," Meliodas said pouting as he laid back down on the bed. "W-Wont your father get mad?" I stated. "Why? You worried?" Meliodas smirked. "I-It's not like that!" I turned red.

"Meliodas! Father's getting impatient. Open the door!" Zeldris yelled again.

Meliodas POV:

"MMM. Nah."

"Open!"

"Nope"

"Open It!"

"Not gonna happen lil Zeldy."

"I Swear to god, don't make me break this door down Meliodas!"

"What? Little old Zeldy? Threating to me?"

By that said, Zeldris broke the door down. I got up and sighed. I told Elizabeth to stay in this room until I get back. She nodded so I went down to my father.

"What do you want old man?" I yelled.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" The retired king said.

"Father? I don't suppose I've ever considered you that in the last 200 years." I said scratching my head coolly.

"Anyway, You'll be forced to go and check on the Human realm, there are rumours about first generations being tainted with our drops of blood." The demon said.

"Can I take anything I want?" I said chuckling.

"Yes, but do not cause any bloodshed." He damned.

"Fine," I said, walking back to the room to See Elizabeth sitting on the bed confusedly.

"What?" I said, scratching at her reaction.

"Mmm... Nothing you just seem really sweaty." Elizabeth said, walking to me as her hand went to my forehead and hers to her own. "You have a fever!" She Yelled.

"It's nothing, it's just a common cold," I said, removing her hand away. She pouted at that and I started laughing at her.

"W-Whats so funny!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, it's just that, your pouting is cute," I said, ending my laugh attack with a giggle. I looked at her red face as she looked away. That made me frown. "Why'd you look away, I like seeing that blush," I said, cupping her face as I forced her to look at me.

"S-Stop teasing me!" She put her hands on her face.

"Teasing? I'm merely telling my honest facts." I smirked.

"A-Anyway, what did your father want?" She quickly changed the subject.

"Well, he wants me to visit the human realm and he says I can bring anything along or anyone as long as I don't cause bloodshed so soon." I said. "So, Without a doubt, your coming along." I grinned.

"W-What! W-Why me?" She said as her eyebrows scrunched.

"Because I don't hate you as much as I hate everyone here and you're a fun person. Now, grab any outfit from the maids that are being sent here and put them in whatever suitcase, go ahead and borrow mine."

"O-Okay..." She said.

((SORRY I'VE BEEN INACTIVE! SCHOOL IS HELL, THAT'S SOMETHING EVEN ABRAHAM LINKIN CAN AGREE WITH! SO ITS LIKE 4 AM AND I GOT AN ASSIGNMENT THAT I HAVENT STARTED ON AND ITS DUE TOMORROW SO BYE! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON: Awkward moment when Elizabeth is heading out with Esstarossa's face glaring at Meliodas but that's all the spoiling I can give for today!)


	5. Chapter 5 - Guilty Palace

**Meliodas POV:**

Elizabeth and I were outside and waiting for the carriage, it arrived and we softly hopped in, Elizabeth fell asleep on the way so I had some time to do what I liked to her, I'll have my fun later though.

We arrived in the Human realm. Elizabeth thanked the man and we went off into town, we saw people whispering as I was talking to Elizabeth. "W-Whats with Everyone today?" Elizabeth said. "Oh, forgot to Mention. Humans can't see demons but they can see Goddesses." I said. "S-So they think I'm crazy?" Elizabeth said.  
"Yep pretty much," I stated.

Elizabeth followed me into a house, "This is the place that we own from a few years ago for a different trip." I said, scratching my head. I had an Idea that just appeared in my head. I went to Elizabeth, pinning her to the couch.

"H-Huh? S-Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth said. "Well, we have to attend a meeting in a few minutes, I'd I like you to call me Meliodas," I stated.

"M-Meliodas." She said.

I unpinned her. "Wear something white, formal but not too plain," I said.

"O-Okay..." She said, finding a white layered dress that had a slit in the middle of her chest. "U-Uh, I don't remember packing this...?" Elizabeth said. "Oh, that's because I packed it for you." I smirked at her blushing face, "Now go put it on." I said as she went to the bathroom.

She came out looking stunning.

"A-Ahem lets head out, I already changed while you were there," I Said as she nodded, Elizabeth was following me along. I grabbed her hand to tease her, I leaned my shoulder on her while walking.

We arrived at the royal building, pulling out an id card and showing the guards, They allowed me to go through, They closed the swords on Elizabeth. "Shes with me," I said. "Does she have any purpose to be with you?" The security guard said. "Of course, she's my beautiful wife, Is'nt that right?" I said.

"H-Huh, O-oh Y-Yes." Elizabeth gave me a questioning look as she walked by my side. "Listen, This is half-bloods of each clan, which means, dancing, romantic talk and jazzy chats are what is up in this... you'll follow what I do to you, got it?" I said.

"Y-Yes," Elizabeth said. "Don't look so down, I'll give you a kiss later." I chuckle, teasing her. "M-Meliodas!" She said grumpily pouting.

"Yeah yeah," I said, wrapping my arm around hers and entering the ballroom. Everyone stared at Elizabeth which made my blood boiling. A woman and a man in a suit pulled her over to chat.

Elizabeth POV:

"Oh, My! Is that your husband ma'am?" She said, pouring me a glass of champagne. "Yes, He can be quite the.. charmer." I giggled. "I'm Diane, And this is King," she says. "Nice to meet you too, I'm-" Meliodas comes behind me and says "Her name is Princess Salem, the third. I'm Toblias." Meliodas says.

"So your the guy who was were assigned to team up with on the human realm? Your Elizabeth and that's Meliodas." Diane whispered to him as we nodded. "I've got left-wing with King, you take right, don't screw this up," Diane said to Meliodas and a smile to me as I did so back.

"Don't go exposing your real name Princess," Meliodas said, pulling hes hair from hes facing. "O-Okay." I repiled blushing. "Now, one question, do you know how to dance to an ancient song?" Meliodas said. "Y-yes, I took classes back in the goddess realm." I repiled. "Good!" Meliodas said childly pulling me to the dance floor.

We bowed at each other as the beginning of the dance had started, we put a hand a centimetre apart and spun as we bowed again, we switched partners and somehow I ended up with the leader of the half blood, Hendrickson.

"I don't think I've seen you around before," Hendrickson stated. "I-I'm Salem, a plus one your honour," I said as we began to sway through the floor.

"Well, I hope to see you around again, Salem." He said as we changed partners, as the song got faster we changed and changed until I was caught By Meliodas.

The song ended and both of us were panting. We got off the Dance floor and met up with the other two. "Good, you blended in," Diane said.

"We need to start moving, we need you Elizabeth and Meliodas to distract the crowd," King said.

"W-What why me?" I whispered back.

"Because your outfit is appealing," King said.

"Fine..." I said pouting.

Two married couples approached me and Meliodas and started asking stuff about love.

"So, when did he propose?" The middle-aged yet young looking woman said.

"Oh! Well my do I have a story, he and I were organised to be married to other people but instead, we fell for each other, then 2 years later he proposed, on one knee." I said, taking fake information from a book I read back in the demon realm.

"It's almost like the book called 'Ever so slightly red.' By - **(Let ur creative minds go wild!)**

 _'He KNOWS, HE KNOWS, DAMMIT!'_ I thought, "Oh indeed!" The woman said.

"Now, if you'd excuse me and my beautiful wife, I have something to arrange," Meliodas said, kissing the other woman's hand.

"What a gentleman! Hes a keeper." The woman said, waving off.

I turned my head away as Meliodas cupped my cheeks and leaned in and connected our lips, he nibbled on my lip a little before pulling back. "no need to be so jealous, you know your mine." Meliodas stated. "Now, let's get the audience's attention." He said, handing me a translucent sided dress that had shown all my curves. He quickly put my hair in a bun but letting my bangs hang out.

"You really can dress up in anything," Meliodas stated as I turned an unnatural shade of red.

He pulled me into the crowd that looked stunned, many men tried to jump her. "Now, for the attention part." He grabbed a cup of water and 'accidentally spilled it on the thin layer dress. My underclothes were showing a little.

"M-Meliodas!" She whispered loudly. "Shh, just roll with it." He mumbled. Hendrickson approached and handed her a towel. "How unpleasant, a peasant boy that you own Salem, ruining your own dress," Hendrickson stated, gripping onto Elizabeth's arm.

"Husband of hers actually, **I'd like you to refrain from touching whats mine,** " Meliodas smirked.

"She'll be okay with me," Hendrickson said, starting to feel an uneasy darkness that made me sweat. " **You know... That look on your face... really gets me going...** " Meliodas said as hes demon mark activated.

"Ban! Now!"Diane and King said from the second balcony. A girl and a tall boy appeared, stealing all the magic energy from the other clans. The girl blew them out of the room.

Meliodas crouched down to Hendrickson and laughed deeply, **"You poor thing, you're going somewhere even hell couldn't imagine, I'll see you there after you die..."** He mumbled as he stood up and deactivated hes mark.

"Now! Seen as were all going to be working together, you might wanna tell your other crewmates to come out of hiding, Elaine, King, Diane, Ban, Gowther and Merlin." Meliodas said.

 **Meliodas POV:**

"Dang, this guy is good," Ban said.

"I'm the demon prince, heir of the throne after all," I said, putting my coat over Elizabeth and buttoning it up. "Is she your Wife?" Gowther said. "No, more like, mate. But I guess you could say 'future wife'" I said, teasing Elizabeth's red face.

"Were the Seven Deadly sins, we had another member but he passed away," Diane said, boredly.

"Eh, anyway, you guys can stay at my place, its way to damn big, we have about 8 rooms and the food isn't a problem, let's just go and figure something out over there," I said as they all nodded.

We arrived at the building that was luxurious. "Go and choose what rooms you like, just don't touch the top one," Meliodas said tiredly laying on the couch.

After they were done choosing the rooms they all came downstairs, Elizabeth went upstairs and changed into a nightshirt that was light purple, I let my eyes roam her body. "Oi, we may be staying with you but this goddess might want less attention after what you did to her at the party," Diane said.

"Yeah yeah, Anyway, did you find any evidence on where did he go?" I said. "W-Were did who go?" Elizabeth said. "Oh I forgot to say, There have been murders around the whole town, but they were all blocked," Meliodas said. "I'll try to track them down, Gowther follows me," Merlin said going into another room.

"Okay, lets all just go to bed, there are spare clothes and stuff from the royal family in your closets, Please, don't break each other." I sighed, Picking up Elizabeth Bridal style, she turned red as I grinned.

"You said there were 8 rooms right? You don't need to sleep with that goddess you know?" Ban said. "Future wife remember." He said grinning as he went upstairs and put Elizabeth down on the bed. I took off my shirt and kept on my black leather pants, I turned off the lights to see a blushing Elizabeth.

"Hm? You still awake?" I said, laying down and staring at the room roof together. "Yeah, I just really miss my sisters," Elizabeth said, bringing her knees to her chest. "You'll see them in a couple of days, The new Seven Deadly sins and we are going to the demon realm, they'll be staying there and working as our top bounty hunters and my crewmen, Zeldris has the ten commandments," I said.

"Okay, Meliodas?" Elizabeth asked. "Yeah?" Meliodas said. "Can I trust you to not tell anyone this?" Elizabeth questioned. "Of course, 'Future wife.'" I chuckled making her smile. "Well, when I was about 11, I had a brother, he was 7 years older than me... He'd call me hes 'lady' or say stuff about how much he loves me, I thought it was all mushy brother and sister stuff, until it started to go out of hand... he took advantage and tried to rape me, over 8 times, I didn't tell anyone cause he was possessed... he said he'd cut hes own neck if I said anything. He never DID rape me but... on the day he was actually about to... I killed him. The possessed soul took over hes own body... I'm a murderer..." Elizabeth said, waiting silently for a response.

"No your no-" Meliodas got cut off by Elizabeth's mad yelling. "I AM MELIODAS, I MEAN WHO KILLS THERE OWN BROTHER? HECK EVEN I WOULDN'T, OH WAIT I DID, IM A FREAK, IM STUPID I-" Elizabeth was cut off by me pinning her down and kissing her.

"If your such a monster then tries being the thing that everyone runs from, that even god fears. A demon of destruction." Meliodas said. "I'm broken as much as you are." Meliodas said, wiping away the tears that are coming out of Elizabeth's eyes. She nodded and put her head on the side of hes stomach, hugging hes chest as she nuzzled in and fell asleep.

 **I see the mate has been chosen... She's** futile **right now, take her, claim her,** Don't **let her stop yelling your name.** Shut up! **Ignore me all you want but if you don't claim her by the end of the year,** i'll **be sure to do it myself, and I might even hurt her...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Desires

Meliodas PVO

I opened my eyes from sleeping to see my head on hes chest while my legs are wrapped around hers, my arm is around her waist and out of the ropes. Elizabeth woke up, taking a moment to realise what position we're in. "Eep!" she squeaked. I smirked and played it off. "Morning to you princess," I said, snuggling closer into her chest.

"H-How did you get out of those ropes?" She asked trying to shuffle out of my grip. **"Better off if you didn't know."** My inner said.

"Mk! Lets head downstairs, don't bother getting change, we're going to be planning all day and we're going to another party that is being hosted by another gang that's bigger than the Half-Bloods." I said, picking her up and going downstairs. I see the sins are already awake but Ban is drunk. "Let me guess, he found the ale room?"I said as they sighed and nodded.

I put Elizabeth down on the table, she was red. "Alright! Diane, you done with the outfits?" I said. "Yep Cap'n!" Diane said, running over. "Cap'n?" I asked curiously. "Well, you are the prince in the heir, plus we're going to the demon race with you and starting a group, you're the cap'n." She said sweetly.

"Cap'n has a nice ring to it," I said. "Here, let me get Elizabeth really classy but I guess you can say... seductive?" Diane said out loud. "H-HUH W-WAIT W-" Elizabeth was cut off by Diane and Elaine dragging her to another room.

"Aww, I was getting used to seeing her in a lingerie nightshirt." I pouted as Ban, King and I got dressed, this time I was wearing a white suit shirt and black pants and jacket.

"Oi Cap'n, you're the demon prince, right? Do demons have hormones?" Ban said smugly. "BAN YOU BARBARIAN! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ASKING THAT." King said.

Elaine came downstairs wearing a white dress and Diane came down wearing an orange but classy dress. "Cap'n, your gonna love Elizabeth's outfit," Diane whispered into my ear. "Is that so?" I said smugly.

Elizabeth came down wearing a dress that the top of her cleavage was showing, a slit from the leg and the sides of her dress where opened. "- Um... Diane, don't you think this is showing too much skin?" Elizabeth said, rubbing her fingertips together.

"Shit..." I said under my breath, she was breathtaking. I walked on over, looking at her plump lips, the way the dress curved her body perfectly, her hair as it matched it. I went on my tippy toes and bit her neck, holding it in place and sucking on it. "Cap'n you better not fuck her right here," Ban said.

I ignored him and looked at Elizabeth while I was still biting her. I circled my tongue on her neck then pulled back smirking at her violent red face. "Just so people don't touch MY woman," I whispered into her ear, Diane went and covered her hooked up with some foundation.

We were given fake Id passed by Merlin and Gowther and entered the Kingdom as it was hosting a welcome party in the garden area. It was already midnight and we entered in, we all split up into two people in each group, just in case something happened.

Elizabeth POV:

I was with Meliodas, I went to blend in with the crowd until two men came up to me, half drunk. "Hey Miss, you don't seem pleased. Would you like us to satisfy you... I don't see a ring on your finger..." The old man said, gripping onto my waist and pulling me in.

"P-Please stop..." I said.  
"What a Naive beauty... I'll take her." The man repiled, starting to play with a lock of my hair while grabbing my butt. I was about to say something until I felt someone pull me back from him, It was Meliodas as I sighed in Relief.

"Oi Kid were working here." The man said grumpily.

"I'd like you to refrain from touching my woman," Meliodas said. "I don't believe A word you say, shes too beautiful to have a peasant like you." The man chuckled with another man.

Meliodas POV:

I sighed as they laughed. I interwind my hand with hers, pinning her to the wall. "Just roll with it, not that I mind its real," I whispered as I smirked at her red face. I smashed our lips together, exploring her mouth and taste, The men walked away but I was still exploring her.

'DAMMIT STOP!' I thought, losing control over my body. **'She's too good,'** the inner demon said. Elizabeth was turning red and red and then I felt a tap on my back, I slowly pulled away and saw Ban.

"Oi, Cap'n, you're going to kill the princess if you keep her flustered like-" Ban stopped talking as I was panting with my demon mark, I punched him, sending him flying to the other side of the garden. **"Don't tell me how to treat my woman,"** I said, about to lose control until I stabbed my leg with a syringe that helped me gain control.

"Are you o-okay, Meliodas?" Elizabeth said, pulling the empty syringe out.

"I'm F-fine, Sorry about before, well half sorry." I chuckled.

she turned a blazing red as there was an announcement. I and Elizabeth quickly ran inside the kingdom, going into the gang's main room, it was empty good. We saw Diane, King, Ban, Elaine, Gowther sitting there and waiting. "I'm done, I got the security footage," Gowther said. "Alright, we need to leave this place as soon as we can. We all are heading to the Demon realm now." I stated as we ran back to the building.

" **Okay... Uta Valom devubla.** " Merlin said, opening up a portal, we all went in and we were back in the demon realm, inside the castle.  
"Okay, you guys are staying in my room, believe me, its half the size of 5 rooms combined," I said, letting them in.

They all chose a bed beside Elizabeth who was worried. "Don't worry, Esstarossa won't touch you," I said, pulling her to the bed as we all went to bed.

The next Morning I woke up to Estarossa baning on my door, I opened it and activated my mark. " **What brings you here, in my business,"** I stated. "Where is my goddess?" He said, looking around the room. **"I don't know, look for Veronica yourself,"** I said, scratching my head. "I'm talking about Elizabeth," Estarossa said, giving me a glare. " **Oh her? She's mine, go and disobey my orders and I'll cut you more than 80 times."** I said, about to shut the door.

"You've gotten soft brother, don't think father would be happy." He said as I shut the door in hes facing.


	7. Chapter 7

Meliodas POV:

I shut the door on Esstarossa's face and walk went back to bed. The next morning I was woken up by Ban's foot. "You know, waking up the prince of demons with your dirty ass feet is one thing but from you is another," I said groaning as I moved my hair out of my face.

"Sorry but Diane's downstairs slaving away your brother Esstarossa," Ban said As I shot up, waking Elizabeth up and going downstairs. Esstarossa was washing the dishes while mumbling stuff.

"Did you say something?" Diane said, slaving him away.  
I fell on the ground laughing and Elizabeth was giggling, Forgetting I was shirtless while she was in a nightshirt.  
"You impudent little goddess! Do not laugh at your master!" Estarossa said.  
"Ex-Master." I corrected.

"Anyway! Why am I being treated like a slave! I'm supposed to be using people as dolls." Estarossa yelled Zeldris entered the room with hes maid Gelda. "Whats with all the-" Zeldris cut himself off Laughing hes butt off.

"My Same reaction!" I said as my brother used my shoulder for support.

"Anyway, why is your goddess wearing something so immodest? I thought she was the goddess of Purity?" Estarossa grumbled.  
"That's for me to know, and not for you to find out." I teased as I was picturing Estarossa in an apron.

"Anyway, I forgot to mention, these are my comrades, brother meet Ban, King, Diane, Gowther, Elaine," I said to Zeldris.  
"Oh, I see, whos going to look out for the ten commandments then?" Zeldris said cluelessly.

"Well, They were never my team but there officially yours." I chuckled as Zeldris was like a lost puppy.

"Weres Margrette?" Elizabeth asked.

"She ran away with some pink haired salmon guy," Zeldris said without a care in the world.

"O-Oh Gillthunder got it."

"Aren't you worried?" Zeldris said.  
"Not at all!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Gelda, come to meet the other girls," Elizabeth said, dragging her to them.

"So, my goddess needs discipline?" Esstorssa said.

"She's not your goddess anymore..." I growled.

"Fine, where is My goddess then, that rascal has been hiding." Esstarossa went and looked for her.

"Anyway, Father said he wants you to go and check on The west end of the capital, the demon rogues. Apparently, they're trying to overthrow the kingdom. Deal with them, Brother." Zeldris said as he took Gelda and went to another room.

"Them again..." I groaned.

"E-Everything okay?" Elizabeth said worriedly, putting her arms to her chest.

"I wish I could say yes but Arthur, the leader of the "demon rogues" are going crazy." I scrunched my hair.

"Let's deal with them Cap'n, that way we can slave away your brother! He makes a great housewife." Diane implied as Elizabeth giggled.

"Alright fine." I sighed, signalling the sins to follow.

We walked all the way back to the gearing room where there were sacred treasures, weapons, magical boosters and much more. "Take anything you need," I said as they all nodded in agreement to my order.

After everyone geared, Merlin opened a portal up to the balance point and we all arrived at Camelot. "I'll go get the king, the rest of you please head to the dining room." Merlin insisted.

We all headed over there and sat down in the luxurious dining area, Elizabeth was sitting across from me. I was bothered by this because I wanted her on my lap or near me... And there my thoughts were cut off.

"Welcome to Camelot! I'm glad you can make it Prince Meliodas, The New comrades of his!~" Arthur said closing hes eyes and giving a slight royal bow. He opened hes eyes cutely and pulled Elizabeth's hand to hes lips, longer than a simple hello. He slowly pulled back as I let out an 'ahem'.

"I see you've become of age," I chuckled. Arthur sat at the front of the Dinner table, giving me the childlike sparkle eyes. "More or less," I repiled to myself as we all laughed.

"Merlin, how did you know King Arthur?" Diane beamed in lust for her comrade, "I have no such relationship if that's what you mean, I tutored him for most of hes life since he was still a young child.

"It's quite cold in here," I stated, clenching my seat slowly. "Let me go and turn on the heaters," Arthur said about to get up until I interrupted him, "No No, its fine," I said, getting up and going around the table, making everyone confused.

I pulled Elizabeth up and sat in her seat, bringing her into my lap. I snuggled my face into her neck, making her blush, "A-Anyway," Arthur stuttered, "The demons will be attacking tomorrow, I've located everytime they have been coming for the past month," He stated as I let out an "MHmmm..." still rubbing my face into her back.

I look at Diane who was flashing me a glare, I smirked and decided to tease Elizabeth for a bit, I used one hand to move Elizabeth's hair over my head and I started to lick the back of her neck, making Elizabeth let a quiet moan, the only one I could hear.

"M-M-M-M-Meliodas!" She whispered loudly to me, gripping my arm. I sighed and moved the hair off my head, moving back to see Diane looking red. I chuckled and looked at Arthur who was discussing with Merlin.

I looked Down at Elizabeth and Arthur's hands, they were almost touching, Arthur budged hes hand a bit, before touching Elizabeth's one I quickly grabbed Elizabeth's hand and started to pretend fiddle with it.

I looked at Arthur who pretended not to look jealous. I sighed as he got hes defeat, "Alright! I and Arthur have been discussing plans, you guys will be staying in the castle royal rooms." Merlin stated.

We all got up and headed to the rooms... I hid Elizabeth with the side of my jacket, sneaking her into my own room. "M-Meliodas I don't think I'm allowed here..." Elizabeth said, blushing.

"Arthur was touching you like that, there's no way I could let you stay in your own room," I growled under my breath. "M-Meliodas? Is something on your mind?" Elizabeth Asked.

"I don't like the way he touches you. I usually give no boundaries but I want you to stay as close as possible to me. **Only Me.** " I said, the two words in bold. She nodded and hugged me.

We went and snuggled up in the bed, keeping her away from the event he slightest inch of dust. I heard her giggle and sigh, she fell asleep on my chest which I smirked towards to. _'This will be fun to tease her about,"_ I thought.

\- YES I KNOW, i haven't been posting xDD sorry about that, but now I am, I get that no one reads my stories but hey? As long as I'm having fun writing then thats all that counts to me. :3 - Next Chapter; Arthur starts to make a move on Elizabeth which starts to unleash Meliodas's wrath. But he starts giving Arthur hints to back away. Demon rogues have began attacking... What will happen? 3


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and sat up, I rubbed my eyes and twinkled my eyes open to see me sitting on Meliodas's chest, "EEP!" I flushed red, Meliodas woke up smirking, Before I could get up he pulled my back, making me go forward. I listened on his chest for his heartbeat, instead, I heard mutiple beats.

A knock on the door appeared. I finally got out of Meliodas's grasp and opened the door to see Arthur, "Princess, I'd like to ask you to come to the dressing room after breakfast, Lady Diane and the rest of the sins will be there, I'm hosting a ball at the castle." He said, my eyes widened and I nodded. He also mentioned telling Meliodas to come which I agreed to. Once Arthur left I shut the door.

Meliodas was stretching up, unbuttoning his nightshirt, my eyes trailed to his chest and how strongly built his body was. Bad images came into my mind as I closed my eyes and shook them off. I felt a hard chest press against my back. "Oh how much I'd pay to know what you're thinking right now." He said. I mouthed 'you' to myself.

I came back to reality as I went to my closet and opened it. I pulled out a normal crop top, leggings and lacy underwear. I changed in the bathroom and came out to see Meliodas who was about to say something until Diane came fangirling.

"Come on! Arthurs waiting!" Diane said dreamily, grabbing my hand and taking me to the dressing room that was the size of the castle's living room.

We arrived, Meliodas was behind me, spectating the area that we were suddenly in. "Elizabeth," Arthur greeted, taking my hand and placing a soft, lingering kiss on the back of my palm. Meliodas quickly grabbed my hand from him, nodding him off.

I was pulled into a dressing room, I tried on dresses that weren't really good on me. Diane gave me one last dress that was lace and thin. "I'll tell everyone to leave this room if you need anything, just let me know." I nodded. I shut the curtains, hearing everyone leave to the hallway. I took off my recent dress and lifted the new dress on me.

"Meliodas!" I called for, Meliodas came in, shutting the curtain behind him. "C-Could you, zip this up?" I asked, blushing because he looked at me like I'd been a grand prize to him. He suddenly came back and nodded.

I stopped holding on to my dress as Meliodas was. He 'accidentally' let the dress slip down. I blushed, redder than the castle walls. "M-Meliodas!" I said, he left kisses down my down my body. I squeaked.

Meliodas kissed my lips, twirling his tongue with mine, I left his lower area to grow between my inner thighs. "Is everything okay?" Arthur asked from outside the room. "Y-Yes!" I moaned quietly. Meliodas trailed his hand down my lacy underwear and before he could do anything, Diane told me to hurry up.

Meliodas coughed and lifted the dress back up, zipping it. "We'll continue this later," He stated. I blushed and looked away. Meliodas opened the curtain and revealed my dress.

I heard gasps and 'wows' around the room. I giggled and came out. Arthur took my hand and spun me around, "It's gorgeous on you." He stated.

I smiled, looking at Diane who was looking at her dress. King helped fix up the stitching with it while Ban was sitting in the corner, hugging Elaine to him as if he was protecting her. I giggled and pointed to him as everyone looked. Elaine's face turned red as King was being held back by Diane.

I changed out of my outfit and went back to my other outfit, Meliodas grabbed me and pushed me to his chest. "I prefered the outfit before," He stated, "Which one," i huskily asked.

"The one that I was only allowed to see," He whispered.

(I KNOW, I'LL START POSTING REGULARY NOW XD My wattpad is "PrincessItsuki" It's were I put my normal books.


	9. Favours Chapter 9

**-Elizabeth's POV-**

After trying on a couple dresses, we decided that I should wear a long baby blue gown that had white lace trails on them. I enjoyed this dress because it wasn't puffy or hard to walk in like the ones we got at the goddess realm. There were maids and servants putting extraordinary decor up for the ball that was tomorrow.

It was supposed to help Arthur get together with his father's old allies, I understood how that felt. My mother wanted me to meet my father's old friends who were kind but they were from prison. My father, Batra, was in prison for half his life and he died, just a day before his court day to let him free was signed.

 **"Ellie- Ellie!"** A voice repeated, Finally, it clicked my attention. Meliodas was pointing to a yelling Diane who was pouting, her arms were crossed and her mood changed into an angry playful look.

 **"Are you thinking about something?"** She said. Her face turned into a horror one and then a smirk. **"If It's Meliodas then please, continue."** She stated.

I blushed like crazy and turned as red as the sun, I hid my face behind Meliodas's shoulder. **"Be Mature Diane,"** Meliodas said. Diane's face turned from a smirk to a face of disgust and then one into a panic.

 **"Oh god! You've become a teacher? Is it contagious? If it is, stay the hell away from King, he's only a little puppy."** Diane said, keeping her distance from Meliodas.

 **"Ahem."**

We all looked in the direction of the voice. It was Arthur who had one hand behind his head and one scratching his chin. **"Lady Elizabeth,"** He said, grabbing my hand.

 **"I need a little favour,"**

Everyone looked at him, he dismissed there looks with a wave. He pulled me into a different room.

 **"Here's the thing, This ball is a special ball..."** He trailed off, looking for me to give him a continuous sign. I nod for him to carry on.

 **"It's one for me to find a suitor,"** He stated finally. My eyes widened as I looked at his face, he was embarrassed and very rejective of the idea.

 **"And I need you to pretend-"**

 **"To be your suitor, right?"** I finished it off for him. He nodded with an apologetic look in his eyes, I sighed and nodded. **"It's not your fault and I'll help you,"** I said.

 **"But..."** He continued. I mentally groaned.

 **"You can't tell anyone, not even the Sins,"** He said.

My head snapped his way, faster than Hawk's rolling ham attack. **"What?!"** I outbursted, Diane will kill me, Ban will try to make Meliodas mad and-

Meliodas!

 **"Wait, what about Meliodas?"** I asked, **"Yes, he can know."** Arthur said, I could tell there was a little bit of dejection in his voice but I shrugged it off.

 **"Alright, fine,"** I said. He opened the door for me and let me out, Meliodas was waiting there, leaning on the wall while looking the other way. My eyes looked the other way.

 **"Meliodas, C-Could I talk to you?"** I asked, He turned his head to me and nodded, I sighed and signalled him to follow me. We are in my room. And we take a seat on the bed.

 **"What's up?"** He said. I sighed and began telling him everything.

 **-Meliodas POV-**

 **"NO!"** I yelled for the fifth time, **"Meliodaaaaas,"** Elizabeth whined. I groaned and picked her up with my grip. **"No means no!"** I said.

For some reason, I paused and looked at our position, Elizabeth's hands were around my neck and she was sitting right on top where she shouldn't be.

Elizabeth had no idea what I was doing, she looked confused. I saw her hand reach down, picking one off my lap, the one on top of my-

 **"ELIZABETH!"** I exclaimed, turning red from my ears and back.

 **"Jeez, At least you stopped putting napkins. By the way, you need to put fewer things in your pocket."** She stated. I blushed madly. and shifted her slowly.

 _'Those aren't the only things in your pants.'_

I ignored the thoughts that my dirty brain was giving me. Damit, stop being cute Elizabeth!

 **"So please,"** She begged, pouting her bottom lip out. I sighed and scratched my head. After a few good 20 minutes of arguing I finally gave in.

 **"Yay!"** Elizabeth squealed, jolting up in happiness, I was so glad that she was shifted before. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and blushed, hugging me.

She got up and ran out of the room, I think she went to Arthur. I looked down my lap, I sighed.

 _'I need a cold shower,'_

 **-King's POV-**

 **"Diane, I already said that you look good in everything,"** I said. Diane gave me a glare, I nodded and put my hands up, taking a step back, hoping not to anger her.

 **"Hmm..."** She said, While she was deciding, I stared at her closely, examining every detail. I smiled as she twirled her hair with her hand while in concentration.

 **"OO!"** She squealed, making me jolt out of my thoughts, I looked at her, she was holding a pink gown that wasn't too puffy, it was long sleeved with a flower lace in the middle.

 **"That one for sure,"** I said. She gave me a million dollar smile and nodded, I looked out the window to see Ban who was looking at me with a wolf-like grin.

He was holding my pillow, my eyes widened. **"HEY!"** I yelled, opening the window, instantly I tripped out and hit my face on the dirt, Ban snickered and spilled ice cold water on me. **(Meliodas could have used that ice-)**

 **"Hey, King?"** Diane called as she rushed right over, helping me back inside. She created a hole in the ground that made Ban drop the pillow and fall into it.

I smiled at Diane and thanked her. She nodded and smiled. **"Help? ANYONE?"** Ban's voice echoed. I chuckled and shook my head, kicking some dirt in the hole.

 **Wow, that was one thing xD**

 **HI**

 **XD**

 **UM, BYE?**

 **-ItsuKI OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Elizabeth's POV-**

 **"Please stand still!"** The designer scolded.

Here we were, I was getting dressed for the big ball today because of Arthur. Meliodas and the Sins were probably already done and dressed while I was here, being scolded by the designer of the dress. We had three maids here, trying to put the dress on me.

I finally slipped in it myself and sighed, I didn't like the dress at all because of how tight and flashy it is. I mean, come on! What's with everyone putting me in something that shows so much skin!

My thoughts wondered to my sisters and others, how was Veronica been? Is Margrette back home safely with Gilthunder? How is Zeldris handling the ten commandments?

My thoughts were shut off by a knock from the door. I went and opened it to see Arthur. He was wearing a tie that was the colour of my dress. Baby blue. He was also wearing a suit that looked like it was designed from the top designer in Camelot.

 **"You ready?"** He asked, staring at me.

I shook my thoughts away and stopped daydreaming. Why am I so nervous about today? I've never pretended to fake being someone's suitor.

 **"U-Uh, Yeah."** I hesitantly stuttered. He smiled and nodded, putting his arm out for me to take.

I put my arms around it and walked with him, I had heels on so I was glad he wasn't walking fast or running. My eyes wandered around the whole castle, looking at the maids and guards. There were guests walking in and even suitors for some of them.

Not everyone attending was a suitor, only females who signed there name up on the list and got chosen. Most of the people attending already had their suitors or even true loves with them.

I felt slightly bad for Arthur, he didn't have a real suitor and I knew that he could work alone by himself, he is the king of Camelot and has survived Merlin's lessons.

I know what you guys are thinking. Why am I being chosen to be his suitor, well? It doesn't mean I'm going to be the queen, It just means I'm chosen to be possible 'partner' for Arthur until I leave since I'm on short notice with Meliodas.

We entered the main ballroom, there were people spread out, talking to each other with a glass of champagne or some type of Liquor. I saw Meliodas staring at me. His mark was flashing on and off, he looked extremely mad. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

Why am I _blushing_ to this!?

I looked back at Arthur, he told me to blend in the crowd, I nodded and let go of his arm. He waved and went to introduce others into the room. I walked over to Meliodas who was one step ahead of me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the ballroom, unnoticed.

 **"What the hell are you wearing!?"** He whispered loudly.

 **"W-What the designer told me to wear,"**

 **"God Damit!"** He exclaimed. Everyone stopped talking and looked for where the voice was from.

The crowd shook it off and went back to chatting to others, I sighed and glared at Meliodas for a second before dropping it.

 **"You don't know how much I'm holding back, Where are the sedatives I gave you?"** He asked, panting and his cheeks were heating up and flushed.

I pulled a sedative out of my purse and handed it to him, he stabbed it in his leg secretly and injected it. He handed the empty syringe back to me. I put it back in my purse and zipped it, I looked back at Meliodas who kept panting and still was flashing his mark.

 **"W-Why didn't it work?"** I asked. He pushed me softly away, I raised an eyebrow, having a little pang in my heart.

 **"D-Don't come near me right now,"** He panted.

My eyes widened, my heart had felt like millions of arrows shot through it, I had a lump in my throat and I swallowed hard.

 **"I-If that's what you want,"** My hair was covering my eyes.

 **"W-wait, s-shit, that's not-"**

 **"Don't worry about it,"** I fake smiled and walked off to Diane, she squealed and hugged me tightly by the side, I patted her arm to tell her I can't breathe.

 **"Hehe, I missed you too,"** I rolled my eyes.

 **"So, I heard news about you and king,"** I hummed to her, she had a light blush on her face and she started to fiddle with her dress,

 **"Oh shush, What about you and the Cap'n aye?"** She teased.

A frown grew on my face, I wanted to reply with a good comment but all that came out was,

 **"I don't know anymore, But let's not worry about it!"** I smiled.

She looked suspiciously at me, I knew that she could tell I was lying. Diane can read anyone like an open book easily. That's why she's one of the best people I know because she'll listen to anything that someone has to say, she'll be there in a heartbeat.

 **"May I have everyone's attention, please?"** Arthur's voice rang throughout the whole room, he looked at me and smiled with a light blush of nervousness and I mouthed something to him.

 _'Breathe,'_

 _'Not as easy as you think,'_ He mouthed back.

I rolled my eyes playfully, sticking my tongue out at him and I saw Diane smirking at the corner of my eye. I Ignored her gaze and dazed out.

 **"Dinner is being served so please escort yourselves to your labelled name on your table, along with the kingdom you are from. Please take a moment to enjoy your meal and talk amongst yourselves."** Arthur politely announced.

Diane grabbed my hand and dragged me to the table, I saw the Sins were already seated. Meliodas looked down and avoided my gaze as I avoided his as well.

I saw my name on the table and Meliodas was sitting next to me, I sighed and sat down on my seat, reading my description on the table.

' _ **Mate**_ _Of The Upcoming_ _ **Demon King.**_ _'_

I could tell that Arthur did not plan that, so that's what Meliodas was up to this morning. A butler came past and handed out the food, when he came to me, he bent down to me and whispered something.

 **"King Arthur would like to dance for the start of the song with you, after dinner of course."**

I nodded and thanked him for informing me. **"Tell him that it would be my pleasure,"** I smiled.

The butler showed no expression but a smirk and nodded. I sighed, leaning back in my chair and looking at the corner of my eye to see Meliodas heating up and sweating again.

 **"King,"** Meliodas's voice boomed, talking a bit too fast. **"Yes?"** King said, unsurely.

 **"S-Switch places with Elizabeth, as soon as possible,"** Meliodas commanded.

King raised an eyebrow and looked at me, I looked down with a frown and switched places with King, ignoring Meliodas's gaze. Suddenly, a notification boomed on my phone, the one that was given to me from Meliodas before we left.

 _ **Arthur:**_  
 **Help, I'm being attacked by old ladies.**

I giggled down at my phone, hearing a low growl but I ignored it.

 _ **Elizabeth:**_  
 **No can do, Your Highness.**

 _ **Arthur:**_  
 **Forgot to mention... Beautiful dress by the way. :)**

 _ **Elizabeth:**_  
 **Now you just mention that?**

 _ **Arthur:**_  
 **Look up at my table, smartie-pants.**

I look around the room to see Arthur who was smirking and chuckling while looking at me. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes playfully and smiled.

I sent a smile back until I heard an _'ahem'_

 **"So,"** A voice said.

Oh god, Diane, please don't-

 **"You and Arthur?"** She elbowed me playfully.

I shook my head furiously and saw Meliodas, talking to a female butler who was bent over to talk to him. I frowned and saw that he was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

 _ **Arthur:**_  
 **I accidentally spilled wine on a girl.**

I looked down at my phone and sighed, covering my mouth while giggling.

 _ **Elizabeth:**_  
 **How did that happen?**

 _ **Arthur:**_  
 **Some maid came and stepped on my phone, breaking it. And I tripped, I'm using my backup phone.**

I frowned and looked at Meliodas who had an evil glint in his eyes.

 **"You didn't-"**

 **"You spend too long on that,"** Meliodas said.

My jaw dropped. That was it.

I stood up and banged my hand on the table, looking up with him with an outbursted glare.

 **"Are you serious! Your the one who's been telling me to move away or to go away, now your telling me to stop going on the phone? I don't get it! What's so bad that you start needing sedatives?!"** I outbursted.

I looked around to see people staring at me, I gulped and got back to reality.

 **"S-Sorry, please continue with your dinner."** I sent them a smile, they nodded and awkwardly went back to talking.

 **"Forget it,"** I told him, storming off to the bathroom.

I sighed and washed my face, I had waterproof makeup which was a little extra. I dried my face and saw Arthur, leaning outside on the castle wall.

 **"Wanna cool off some steam?"** He asked, joking.

I sighed and nodded, surprising him.

 **"Let's go then?"**

I nodded and he grabbed my hand, taking me out of the castle.

 **Okay, that one was kind of a stretch, xD Sorry If It was bad but I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **xxx**

 **Words: 1584**

 **-Itsuki Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unexpected Kiss From A Royal [Chapter 11]**

Here I was. Wet. My underwear and the rest of my clothes were soaked. I was sweaty while Arthur was panting. We were in a fountain that we fell in. We sorta had a water fight but it didn't last long as I found water guns on the bench.

 **"I hear something!"** A distance voice said I knew that it was the guards. Arthur grabbed my hand and ran, laughing. I giggled, there was an alleyway between two walls, it was small but Arthur pulled us in. He put his finger to his lip, showing a sign to stay quiet.

 **"I think they went this way,"** A voice said, we saw a flashlight approach, Arthur leaned against the wall tightly, trying not to be as quiet as possible. As soon as we heard footsteps that were signalling that the guards have gone away, we sighed.

 **"Feeling better?"** He asked, smirking.

I giggled and stuck my tongue out, nodding. I smiled at now but then thoughts went back to Meliodas when he made the maid had made Arthur spill wine of a girls dress.

 **"Arthur?"** I said.

 **"Hm?"**

 **"Meliodas made the maid trip you into spilling the wine on that girl,"** I told him, looking down. It was wrong for me to keep it a secret and protect Meliodas but I do not like when people make others do something on such a special occasion for Arthur.

 **"I know."**

 **"Huh?"** I looked up at him. He was chuckling and smiling. He had a little bit of a sad tone in his voice but mostly covered up with a laugh. I was confused, why was he laughing and smiling.

 **"Poor Meliodas was jealous,"** He said, wiping a laughing tear from his eye.

Jealous? Meliodas? There's no way. He's the demon prince, why would he be jealous?

 **"Because, of you."** A voice said. Arthur and I turned our heads to see a shadow approaching us, it had a sinister feeling that gave me shivers down my spine. Arthur nodded and backed away, waving to me before leaving. I looked back at the shadow that came closer into the moonlight. Meliodas.

I glared at him and looked away, failing my angry face. I tried to avoid his gaze but he wasn't having any of it. Meliodas turned my face to face his. **"Elizabeth."** He said in a stern voice.

 **"Don't,"** I gritted, nudging his hand off my face.

I heard a growl, another shiver went down my spine. I didn't want to let my guard down and be submissive like I was with Estarossa. I knew that Meliodas was like that I wasn't sure about his demon assault side.

 **"You are my mate and I will treat you with respect. Do not doubt me on that with those thoughts,"** He growled.

I looked up at him, semi-surprised and shocked at how he could do that, A part of me wanted to question him about it but another part shut my other side up.

 **"What did you mean because of me..."** I mumbled to him. He picked me up in a bridal hold and went back to the kingdom, he snuck to our assigned rooms and into mine.

 **"I guess I'm not the only one who faces emotions,"** He said, pinning me to the wall.

 **"You shouldn't have embarrassed Arthur like that,"** With that, my eyes were flashing down to his lips. I was thinking of anger, hatred, kiss- Wait... why a kiss?

 **"You shouldn't have run away before I had the chance to explain."** He groaned, looking at me with mutiple feelings that I could see from his eyes.

He was right. That was stupid and crazy of me to do without having an explanation about taking the sedatives or avoiding me. I don't get it, why me? What's so important that he has to stay away from me. He's even less 'touchy' this past month and It's bothering me that I can't even say hello to him.

 **"Then explain."** I boldly told him, he sighed. **"If anything happens that you feel uncomfortable with or don't wanna do. Grab a sedative and stab it on my leg."** He told me, looking worried, not for him but for me for an unknown reason. Eventually, I nodded and he sighed, he closed his eyes and in a matter of seconds, purple was spread across his body. This wasn't his normal demon side, It looked like he had been waiting a long time to be freed or even fired out.

 **"Mate."** That _word_ again.

He picked me up, kicking the sedatives away from me. I panicked but he growled, I'm pretty sure if I jump out of his arms and go run after the sedatives he'll do something against my will so I'll have to listen.  
This is what Meliodas was talking about, him going crazy on the inside and how these sedatives help keep him in control. I was so stupid today and overreacted.

 **"Me and you are gonna have a nice long shower,"** He whispered, making my eyes widen.

 **Lemon will be in the next chapter, I warned uuuu xD . Btw don't hate me xD XOX**

 **Merry Christmas you anGELS! And the other species. I hope you guys have a nice day and if you're like me and don't celebrate it then come and message me! We'll talk about random stuff xD**

 **iCECREAM**

 **i want ice cream right now.**

 **i cant move.**

 **damit. ;-;**

 **wait.**

 **RAVEN CAN GET ME, ima text him later**

 **-Itsuki out! (ily)**


	12. Chapter 12

**-IMPORTANT- (not really but you should read it)**

 **(I deleted the lemon part because I realised it's only been 11 chapters xD pretend that chapter wasn't there.)**

 **OH, ITSUKI IS STILL SICK SO ME, AKA RAVEN. IS WRITING. HAHA AHJAHAHAHHA SO MUCH POWER :)**

 **(By the way, I don't mean to rant but... shoving someone onto lockers and walking away is not okay, screw u whoever did that to Itsuki because u can suck my dick)**

 **AnyWay, let's GET ON WITH THE CHAAPTER**

 **forgive my language xD**

I snapped out of that dream. No, it wasn't real.

It was a dream.

That made me somehow disappointed with a red face, Meliodas was still in bed, sleeping soundlessly without an inch of volume.

I shook Meliodas, intending to wake him. He wouldn't budge, it was like someone had knocked him out. I shortly gave up after he wouldn't move so I turned around; curious as to why I was waking him up in the first place.

Strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me back to a hard solid. I knew that I was against Meliodas's chest and that I was about to explode with a red face in three seconds.

 **"Good morning,"** His gruffy morning voice was a little over the top for someone who just slept for almost 14 hours.

 **"M-Morning,"** I said.

He just hummed in response. I huffed and rolled my eyes, trying to escape from his grip but failed anyway.

 **"Meliodas, let me go,"** I said.

 **"Nope,"**

 **"Please?"**

 **"Nah,"**

I groaned, relaxing into his touch while finally giving up. He put his guard down and I quickly got out of his weak grip and out of the bed. He pouted and sighed, getting up.

 **"You have a meeting, remember?"** I told him.

 **"Elizabeth?"**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"Why are you avoiding my eyes?"** I blinked a couple of times, not realising that I actually was.

 **"No reason."**

 **"Elizabeth."**

 **"Okay, there was a stupid dream and It messed with my brain** ," I added quickly. God Damit.

 **"About?"**

 **"Showers,"** I shrugged, avoiding his eye contact.

 **"What?"** He blinked a couple times.

I just sighed, shaking my head. I honestly don't remember how I got to the bed in the first place.

 **"How did I get here?"** I knew that I was last in the garden but had no idea when I even ended up in the room.

 **"You passed out so I carried you back here,"** He said, brushing my bangs across my face. I nodded slowly, understanding.  
 **"By the way,"** His voice was hushed, leaning closer towards my ear.

 **"You talk in your sleep,"**

 _ **Oh for god(ess ;3 ) sakes.**_

 **"I'm tired,"** Elaine whined, she was on a table with the rest of the sins, sorting out what to do this these random attacks from the demon realm.

 **"We will get back to the demon realm soon,"** Meliodas promised. Elaine just grumbled under breath and continued to look through the books on the table that Merlin had given out.

 **"Wait... today?"**

 **"Yeah, Elizabeth,"** Ban said.

 **"I'll be back soon, I need to say goodbye!"** I rushed out of the room, Meliodas called out for me but I just went out. I need to see Arthur.

I rushed out of my room and went to the king's room, I panted and quickly regained my breath, knocking on the door.

 **"Arthur?"** I called out.

 **"U-Uh, Y-yes?"** He said, opening the door.

I quickly pounced into a hug, embracing him.

 **"What's this about?"** He chuckled.

I looked down for a second, making sure I got enough warmth before pulling away, embarrassedly. **(that makes no sense wtf)**

 **"I'm going back to the demon realm with Meliodas,"**

Arthur's face changed as he suddenly carried sadness in his eyes.

 **"When are you leaving?"** He said quietly.

 **"T-Today,"** I said.

Arthur fell silent, he looked really upset, he stayed quiet. I nodded before putting my eyes down to the floor, looking down in humiliation. I couldn't even say goodbye to my new friend.

 **"Visit me some days,"** he said.

I perked up to his voice, looking back at him. He was no longer carrying sadness in his eyes but some sort of pride.

 **"O-Okay,"** I smiled.

 **"Okay."** He repeated.

I put my arms out for a hug, pouting. He chuckled and shook his head before accepting my welcoming embrace.

 **"Elizabeth!"** A voice called out.

I pulled back and turned around to see Diane who was panting, out of breath. I was confused, Diane?

 **"Huh? Diane?"** I blinked a couple of times.

 **"Where have you been? We are leaving in five minutes,"** She said.

My eyes widened, I looked at Arthur and hugged him one last time.

 **"I'll visit soon,"** I told him before running off with Diane to where Meliodas was.

I saw the sins in the distance, Meliodas had his hands in his pockets with his head down; Ban was smirking and Elaine was smiling with a glow. King waved. I smiled, I guess these guys are where I belong.

I smiled, Meliodas opened his arms out, allowing me to step into them. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging as tightly as I can. He put his arms around my torso, bringing me closer.

 **"Okay, you guys are never done with this sappy shit,"** Ban spoke up.

I blushed and pulled away from the embrace, glaring towards him. He stuck his tongue out and pulled his bottom eyelid down, making a really ugly face. **(HAH UGLY jkjk)**

 **"I think it's about time we head back to the demon race, don't you all agree?"** Meliodas had a dark sinister feeling towards his words.

Never the less, we all nodded.

 **Me aka Raven, wrote his.**

 **SuCk oN tHaT**

 **Follow us on Instagram.**

 **-Itsuki :** **IOmqItsAisaka**

 **Me:** **IOmqItsRaven**

 **anyway, sorry if it isn't as good as her writing, I'm just making sure she gets better. She seems to be looking a lot better and smiling so that's good.**

 **She also doesn't want to go school but i mean- who does?**

 **-Raven Out! (btw, my real name is Lucien, just lettin yall know)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_  
(Dress your going to find out about later) **

**hi**

 **Sorry for the late updates, I'm going to try finishing off 'Bullied Love.' I've got a pretty good Idea on how.**

 **And also,**

 **i probably have stacks of homework to finish but I dont want too**

 **yeah.**

 **so you get a chapter xD**

 **-Itsuki In :3**

 **"Ommpfh-"** The sound had come from Diane who flopped on her bed that was in a separate room. I was with her since she dragged me away from Meliodas when we arrived back at the demon race.

Now, Diane didn't agree with me staying in the same room as Meliodas, she wanted me in here instead. I guess this whole 'Mate Of The Demon King' had already made her sick. Now I'm sharing a room with her which I'm quite happy for seen as she's the closest thing I have to a friend. And of course Elaine too, she's been growing close to me and making me feel at home which I am very thankful for.

"I'm so bored," Diane whined. I giggled silently to her child-like actions. It kind of a gloomy day which probably affected everyone's mood, that's why everyone seems bored. Maybe It's because of the sun's down? Would that have something to do with it? Or maybe It's because of the wind, yeah the wind's probably it. There may have been a leap-

 **"Elizabeth,"** Diane said, gaining my attention. I blinked away from my thoughts and looked at Diane who sat up and looked at me confusedly.

 **"Why are you so quiet today?"** She asked, tilting her head.

 **"O-Oh, It's just the things happened with Arthur,"** I mumbled silently.

 **"Don't let the captain hear you say that,"** She joked.

 **"Let me hear what?"**

We turned to see Meliodas leaning on the door frame with his mark in sight; he carried an unimpressed look on his face which gave me an idea of how this is going to turn out... Diane... Please don't-

 **"How Elizabeth misses Arthur,"** Diane teased and ran out of the room just in time before I got to say anything, which left me with my jaw dropped. Traitor.

 **"Is that so?"** Meliodas's voice went darker.

I looked down at the floor, how am I suppose to fix everything when Diane keeps twisting my words... Is this what a best friend does to embarrass you?

 **"I'm not mad,"** I heard a chuckle.  
I looked up to see Meliodas with a smile on his face, my eyebrows raised up and a surprised look had appeared on my face.

 **"R-Really?"**

 **"Mm,"** He hummed, taking a seat next to me. I was pulled in his chest, my face buried into his black vest. He smells actually... really... nice.

Wait.

Why am I smelling him?  
...

 **"Don't fall asleep just yet, Elizabeth."**

I blushed and frantically pulled away from his hug which made his lips turn into a frown for a second, pulling his chest. At that moment, wind rushed into the room from the window which made rose petals enter.

My eyes widened and glowed at this. Meliodas chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. **"Like it?"** Asked Meliodas, nervously.

 **"Oh my... god..."**

 **"Please don't bring that old man's name up,"** Meliodas joked.

I giggled and nodded. Enjoying the moment.

 **"I love it."**

 **"Thank god-"** He paused, realising what he just said. I started to laugh, he pouted. **"H-Hey!"** He blushed, embarrassedly. I realised that Meliodas had an eyepatch on. How... did I not notice that before?

Is he cosplaying? I remember that the goddess realm had a lot of 'fangirls' who were into dressing up? **(Idek xD I'VE BEEN LOOKING AT TOO MUCH BLACK BUTLER COSPLAYS IM SORRY)**

 **"I'm leaving,"** He huffed, exiting the room. I heard a little chuckle before he did. Such a liar.

I carried a small smile on my face, I looked around my room that was covered now in red petals. I noticed one little detail... there was one white feather that had flown onto my bed, it had some purple at the top of it.

 **"I'm sorry to interrupt, miss. Your majesty has requested a meeting for everyone to attend. He'd like you to dress into this."** A kind maid said.

I looked at the white box she was holding. I softly took it off her and thanked her, she smiled and exited. I put the box on my side and opened it. I saw a red long velvet dress that had red seethrough sleeves and a heart top.

I was shocked at how detailed the dress was and how much layers there were. I guess I don't want to be rude and wear some other outfit that wasn't planned for.

I guess I'll just put it on and see what happens.

 **yep**

 **cliffhanger**

 **IM GOING TO TRY UPDATING 3 BOOKS TODAY**

 **YAYYYY**

 **-ITSUKI OUT!**


End file.
